


Of Prejudice Gryfindorks

by Nessie2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Post-Canon, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie2000/pseuds/Nessie2000
Summary: Albus has been bullied for the past year during his first year at Hogwarts. Usually he would be able to get over it easily, but not when the bully is his older brother James. Why has James been acting so weird lately? Will he ever get back to normal? Takes place after the DH Epilogue.





	Of Prejudice Gryfindorks

My brother, James, is a complete idiot. I mean, what kind of person is so prejudice against something so unimportant that they would hex and curse their own brother. You guessed it, my brother of course. I know I'm not perfect but honestly, I can't be that bad.

I pull on my green school uniform- Yes green. I am a Slytherin. Deal with it. I have enough problems as it is.- and carefully cross the Dorm to the door that leads to the Common Room. Then, out of nowhere, my best friend, Lucian Zabini, slowly sits up and squints at me through the light streaming through the curtains.

"Why are you up so early, Al?" He said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. "It's 7 and a Saturday, sleep in for once." He stared at me in exasperation.

Damn him. I thought bitterly. Lucian has 'Selective Sleep' as I like to call it. He can always sleep and wake up at the most inconvenient times. And when I say inconvenient, I mean for me.

I glared at him, then sighed in exasperation.

"You know why." I pointed out.

He opened his mouth, most likely to deny my statement, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I have to get to the Great Hall Before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." I clarified.

Out of automatic response to hearing the nickname, Lucian flinched.

He glared at me.

"Can you please stop calling James that?! I get the fact that he is a prejudice git, but nicknaming him after You-Know-" He quickly back tracked at the look on my face. "Alright, alright. Don't you think nicknaming him after Voldemort is a little harsh?" He said the name quickly, then looked around as if waiting for the Dark Lord himself to jump out of nowhere and 'Avada' him. But that was highly unlikely as he was dead. And I mean really dead this time. My dad isn't the chosen one for nothing.

Dad, I thought bemusedly. I wonder what he would say if he found out that his oldest son was bulling me. Mom would probably think I was lying. After all, mommy's precious angle can do no wrong in her eyes. I added bitterly.

But Lily, Lily would always stand by me no matter what. I couldn't help but fell elated at the thought of my younger sister. She would be here at Hogwarts with me in 2 years. But I will have to make sure she doesn't have to endure what I have to now, just because of what house she is in. She deserves better than that.

"I have to hurry up or I won't make it in time. So, if you don't mind, I have to be going."

"Fine, I'll come with you." He said, both stubborn and loyal. He ripped the covers off of him and hopped out of bed, pulling his robes as he went.

We walked through the long stone corridors and up the steps that lead from the dungeons. Our footsteps echoing throughout the long narrow hallway, completely demolishing any chances of stealth we could have obtained otherwise.

"10 minutes left until breakfast" Lucian answered, finally looking away from his watch, with a smug look on his face.

I had asked him for the time around 15 minutes ago. Wizarding watches are very confusing, they have 12 hands and planets revolving around the face. Most Wizards get one when they turn 17, but Lucian's father, Blaise Zabini, wanted his son to have a watch for school, but didn't want him to have a cheap muggle watch.

Old habits die hard. I thought, trying hard not to sound critical.

Anyway,back to the point, Lucian still can't read his watch.

"Is it 10 minutes now, or 10 minutes 15 minutes ago?" I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness.

His eyes narrowed and glared at his watch.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

I raised my eyebrow and grabbed the arm that his watch rested on. I glanced at it briefly, than replied, "It's 7:58".

His jaw dropped. He glared at me for a minute, then turned away, muttering about stupid traitors that always have to be right.

Now we can see the Entrance Hall. It's magnificent, oak doors nearly large enough to be seen at the opposite end of the castle. The smell of bacon and eggs started wafting towards us, making it difficult to stop ourselves form running strait to the source and gobbling it all up. Lucian 's patience was weighting thin already, so when the smell of sausage (Lucian 's favorite breakfast meal) started traveling through the air towards him, he really didn't stand a chance. He burst into a run, going so fast it looked as though he were racing someone. Maybe his dignity. I sniggered to myself.

It wasn't until he was a foot away from the entrance that I realized that you shouldn't be able to smell the food from the hall. There was some sort of charm on it, preventing the tormenting scents from leaving. I shouted at Lucian for help, but it was to late.

I was grabbed from behind and forced into an old and unused classroom. I knew I shouldn't be shocked, as I had anticipated something like this, but then I started panicking. I was hyperventilating, then I blacked out.

I had a massive headache. I think I must have hit my head table to hard when Lucian did his "I got sausage and you don't" dance. Slowly my mind began thinking back to the events of, what must have been, about an hour or so ago. I never made it to the Great Hall. I didn't hit my head on the table (that rules out that option). And I did not see Lucian doing his "infamous" dance.

That may be the only Up-Side to this situation. I thought snidely.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an extremely familiar and un-welcome voice.

"Finally! I thought you would never wake up. Do all Slytherins sleep this long too?!"

There, in all his cold hearted glory, was James Sirius Potter. His hair was just like all the other Potter men's hair, so messy that trying to tame it would most likely be dangerous for your health. He had hazel brown eyes that were usually hidden by his long fringe of hair (It was useless to try pushing it back, as again, it would be dangerous for your health.) Basically he was an exact copy of his grandfather. He stood there looking extremely smug and proud of his insult.

If you could call that an insult. I smirked to myself.

"Well that was clever, how long did it take you to come up with that one, huh?" I retorted. "A Month? Year? I could go on."

He glared at me with a look so filled with hatred that I flinched. Yes, I was angry at James for treating me this way for a whole year, but really this was my brother. The person I had looked up to for 10 years of his life. But there was a part of me, no matter how stupid that part might be, still hoped that my brother would suddenly realize what he had been doing and go back to being the favourite (and only) older brother. But I knew that the chances of that were the same as that of the Giant Squid learning to fly.

James raised his wand and brought it down in a slashing motion. I was blasted backward and hit the wall of the classroom hard. Tears filled my eyes and I moaned , trying hard to resist the urge to sob. So naturally, a muffled sob snuck its way out anyway.

An emotion that I only barely recognized as concern flickered across James' face. But it was gone so quickly that I was almost positive I had imagined it.

He had just raised his wand for another attack when the classroom door banged open. There, standing in the doorway was Lucian, my favorite and closest cousin, Rose Weasley, my other cousin, Victoir Weasley (Who is not Rose's sister, by the way), and the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, all of whom were staring at the scene in front of them in horror.

Rose was the first to snap out of her state of shock, which turned almost instantly into anger. Both of Rose's parents had fiery tempers, so of course, she is almost murderously scary when angry.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? THAT IS YOUR BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR PARENTS HEAR ABOUT THIS, YOU ARE GOING TO BEIN SO MUCH TROUB-" At that point I kind gave up of listening and tried to look as though I couldn't here the shrieking that was making my ear drums throb. Needless to say I was unsuccessful.

Lucian rushed to my side with McGonagall right at his heals. Victoir was busy trying to stop Rose from murdering James, which was something that, in my opinion, she deserved an Order of Merlin, First Class, as it was probably 10 times more dangerous than any dark wizard ever was.

I glanced at James quickly, and was pleased to see that he was cowering away from Rose, as any person with half a brain cell should, and had his arms held out diffencivly in front of him. I was momentarily shocked to see that he actually looked ashamed and guilty. He obviously sensed someone was watching him because his eyes met mine briefly, but I turned my head away, still hurt physically and emotionally.

James had never hurt me before. Sure he had used some tripping jinxs' or cursed me so that every one either avoided me or hexed me themselves, but he had never actually hurt me. I pushed my hurt feelings aside and focused on the school headmistress.

She was muttering to herself about how he might have a concussion, which he was quick to deny only to be "shush"ed and ignored.

He was trying to ignore the urge to turn around, as whenever he did, James sent him curious and pained glances.

Rose had finally calmed down some, but was glaring furiously at James and was being watched carefully by Victoir out of the corner of her eye as she examined him thoughtfully.

Finally she turned away from James and hurried over to McGonagall,wearing a worried, curious and anxious expression.

"Professor?" She asked cautiously, and waited until she was acknowledged briefly before continuing. "I have been studying to become an Auror as you know, and currently am researching Unforgivable Curses. And, to be blunt, I think... Well, um... I think that James has been placed under the Imperious Curse."

Well that got McGonagall's attention. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. She quickly got to her feet and started examining James herself.

Lucian sat down next to me and started telling me how sorry he was that he had run off for food instead of staying with him, and how he was never going to eat again, (which I knew was a complete lie, as he would probably be hungry again within the next 5 minutes). But non the less, I assured him that I was fine.

Probably. I added mentally.

Suddenly I was pulled into a very tight hug. I panicked for a second before I realized it was James. I was shocked until I heard my professor's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yes Miss Weasley, he was Imperioused. I was able to break the curse, so he is back to normal. The only reason I can think of for anyone to do this is because they were probably trying to break the close relationship James and Albus had (and hopefully still have)." She explained.

I felt and overwhelming sense of relief. It felt so nice to just stand here embracing my brother. Well at least now I know that he isn't prejudice. Though he was still a Gryfindork, there was no denying that.

I grinned to myself. One step at a time.

Then, I pushed away all thought, and returned to hugging the brother I'd missed for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 7th grade, and posted it over on fanifction.net. It's not great, but I wanted to transfer everything over here. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
